L'Histoire d'un Hobbit dans un Train
by Luan-Elohan
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Un hobbit dans un train (précisément un métro).


Voici un petit One-Shot que j'ai écris comme ça, une idée que j'ai eu dans le métro (oui c'est lié). Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Monsieur Tolkien.

* * *

**Un hobbit dans un train.**

Bilbo Baggins était un hobbit. Un être aimant plus que tout, sa tranquillité. Sa vie de Hobbit lui convenait bien. Parfaitement même. Seulement, un beau jour, alors qu'il fumait tranquillement sa pipe, du bon Vieux Toby surement, Gandalf, le célèbre artificier pour les hobbits, était venu passer par là. Comme toujours, les magiciens avaient une façon de parler bien étrange, qui avait bien déstabilisé notre cher Bilbo. Mais ce qu'il avait compris de sûr, c'est que Gandalf voulait le trainer dans une aventure, et que ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Mais bien sûr, le soir même, alors qu'il avait l'intention de manger tranquillement son repas, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Et ce fut l'entrée d'un premier nain chez lui, et cela ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que le treizième nain, le chef, entra à son tour. Ce fut ainsi, que Bilbo Baggins, un simple hobbit comme les autres, se retrouva embarqué dans une aventure.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, c'était qu'il allait vivre une expérience inédite. Car un soir, alors qu'il ne put trouver le sommeil (peut-être à cause des ronflements des nains), il partit se dégourdir les jambes un peu, et s'éloigna (sans même que l'un des nains de garde le remarque). Il ne s'était éloigné pas bien loin. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner, que là où il était partit, allait se dérouler quelque chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé avant, et qui n'arriverais surement jamais plus.

Alors qu'il découvrit une pierre des plus étranges, et qu'il eut la curiosité de la prendre à la main, un flash de lumière apparut, l'aveuglant temporairement, et tout s'assombrit de nouveau. Sauf qu'au lieu de retrouver la forêt où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant, il se retrouva dans une sorte de… il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Il était assis sur une sorte de siège, très peu confortable, mais plus qu'une scelle, des étranges lumières brillaient sur un plafond (Bilbo pensa à des Lucioles qui furent surement emprisonnée là pour faire de la lumière, étrange manière soit dit en passant). Et le pire surement, c'était la quantité astronomique de personne qui se trouvait dans un si petit espace.

Oui, notre cher Bilbo, ce petit hobbit, se trouvait actuellement dans ce qu'on appelle nous, un métro. Et ce semi-homme était complètement perdu. Mais surement, ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, était les mines déconfites des gens qui se trouvaient là, dans ce métro. Qu'ils soient debout ou assis, tous faisaient la même tête, tous semblaient écrouler sous le poids de la fatigue. Personne ne se parlait. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible : autant de monde rassembler dans un endroit, et pourtant, tellement de solitude. Comme si dans cette foule, chaque personne avait la certitude d'être seul, sans l'être vraiment physiquement. Car beaucoup soupirait de ce monde dans un seul wagon, de se faire écraser les uns aux autres. Le hobbit ne comprenait pas. Il savait les hommes différents des hobbits, certes, mais il ignorait qu'ils étaient à ce point étrange. Ou peut-être était-ce la vie dans ce lieu ? Et bien que notre hobbit ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait (et qu'il espérait quand même intérieurement pouvoir rentrer chez lui un jour), il tenta d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un.

Bonjour !

Seulement, seul le silence, ou plutôt les crissements des roues sur les rails, lui répondirent. L'homme à qui il avait adressé son « bonjour » l'avait seulement jeté un simple regard, disant en silence « qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce nain » (car faut avouer que dans notre monde, la plupart des gens ne pense pas à « hobbit » quand on voit quelqu'un de petit, mais « nain » ou « microbe ») Et était repartit à ses affaires, c'est-à-dire rien. Bilbo ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi personne ne semblait intéressé à converser un peu. Cela faisait bien passer le temps non ? Et cela pouvait être aussi très instructif ? Pourtant non. Chacun des êtres ici présents restaient dans leur bulle, bulle increvable.

Et le métro continuait son avancée. A chacun de ses arrêts, quelques personnes sortaient, et tout autant rentraient. Un flux interminable, quand on pouvait penser que le wagon allait se vider petit à petit, et bien c'était totalement faux. Au contraire, Bilbo avait l'impression qu'il allait se remplir de plus en plus. Puis quelqu'un rentra, l'une des rares personnes à parler. Cette personne parlait en direction de tout le monde, et en réalité, Bilbo ne le comprit qu'à la fin, qu'il s'agissait de faire l'aumône. Et le hobbit trouva ce monde encore plus triste. Pourquoi y avait-il des gens si pauvres au point de devoir quémander ainsi aux autres, supportant l'humeur du métro ? Car oui, pour Bilbo, ce climat de solitude dans un lieu bondé de gens, cette sensation de lourdeur et de fatigue, tout cela était, au final, généré par l'humeur du métro, car cela se propageait comme une maladie infectieuse. Ensuite, malgré ses efforts, le pauvre vieil homme ne put y gagner que seulement quelques pièces dans son parcours du wagon. Le pire était, et il le remarqua bien, que le pauvre vieil homme, ou les pauvres hommes d'âge moyen ou encore les pauvres femmes et leurs enfants, après avoir parcouru un wagon, et en être sortit, y rentrèrent dans un nouveau, recommençant les mêmes discours, le même chemin…

Bilbo qui se plaignait de temps à autre de son aventure avec les nains, commença à regretter de ne pas être avec eux maintenant. Car bien que ce monde semblait moins hostile, qu'aucun orque ou quoique ce soit d'autres voulaient ta peau, que les trajets d'un endroit à l'autre ne s'effectuait pas à dos de poney et ne prenaient pas autant de temps, l'individualisme régnait définitivement ici-bas, et c'était pas seulement un individualisme égoïste, mais aussi un individualisme de solitude. Alors oui, peut-être que survivre dans son aventure était plus dur, dans le monde Bilbo, mais, au fond, il s'amusait. Dans son voyage, il n'était pas seul, mais avec des nains, et malgré la différence de culture entre hobbits et nains, il arrivait malgré tout, à communiquer avec eux, à rigoler. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Souvent, il s'avérait comme un fardeau, mais de temps à autre, il se trouvait une utilité. Alors oui, il avait été réticent au début, à faire cette aventure, il avait ronchonné à l'arrivée de nains chez lui, sa maison lui manquait, il était très souvent fatigué par les rudes conditions du voyage, il avait peur aussi, peur des attaques d'orques, de gobelins, des aléas de la météo, mais combien même, il n'était pas seul et partageait une histoire, qu'elle soit courte ou longue, avec des amis ou des étrangers. Et à chaque rencontre, il découvrait des choses nouvelles. Il avait appris sur les nains, les elfes, sur quelques magiciens, sur les dragons, les orques, les gobelins, et même si tout ce qu'il savait n'allait pas l'aider dans sa vie normale de tous les jours, c'était toujours quelque chose de gagner.

Alors oui, Bilbo allait sortir de ce triste métro, quitter ces tristes gens, et retrouver ses compagnons de voyage, heureux ou non de sa présence, mais qui au moins, ne restaient pas enfermer dans leur solitude.

C'est ainsi que Bilbo sortit du métro, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta à un nouvel arrêt. La lumière jaillit de nouveau, et il fut engloutit encore une fois, pour se retrouver, ce coup-ci, dans la forêt qu'il avait quitté quelque temps plus tôt. Combien de temps était-il resté dans ce métro ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, là-bas, ça lui avait paru des heures, pourtant, lorsqu'il fut revenu au campement, rien n'avait changé : les nains dormaient toujours tranquillement, oubliant tous les tracas de la journée et jours futurs, et que même celui qui montait la garde, commençait à fermer de l'œil.

Le lendemain matin, le hobbit ne dit rien sur sa récente et courte aventure. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille se retrouve maintenant être un simple souvenir de rêve, ou de cauchemar, il ne saurait le déterminer. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que, même s'il avait toujours peur par moment, et qu'il désirait rentrer chez lui, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait d'avoir rejoint l'aventure en compagnie des nains.


End file.
